The Perfect Date?
by cherrygorilla
Summary: After the shocking revalation that two people on the beach have never been on a proper date, the Wet Side Story cast is determined to make sure that it all goes smoothly. But will this distract them from their own dates? A Valentines Day One Shot (Anything you don't recognise is mine. Includes OCs)


**Hello! And Happy Belated Valentines Day!**

**I originally intended to post this yesterday, since it was Valentines Day, but I was really busy writing it and I just couldn't find the time to finish writing it on time. I'm so sorry! But at least it's up now! I hope you like it!**

The Rodents sauntered into Big Momma's, minus Lela, who was spending the day with Tanner. The beach restaurant was surprisingly empty, causing the bikers to feel a little uneasy.

"Hey, where is everyone?" Butchy asked.

"They're probably out on their dates," CheeChee replied, dodging around a table before bouncing into the bikers' signature booth.

"What, the whole beach?" Butchy asked, finding that hard to believe.

"Probably," Struts drawled before popping a bubble with her gum.

"Am I missing something here?" Butchy asked, wondering why the beach was so empty.

"Butch, you do realise what today is," CheeChee said. "Don't you?"

And after Butchy just gave his crew members a puzzled look, Struts decided to explain. "Does Valentines Day ring any bells?"

"Boss, don't tell me you forgot," Lugnut said, turning to face Butchy.

"I didn't forget, I just wasn't planning on doing anything," Butchy admitted, receiving shocked gasps from the two girls.

"What?" CheeChee cried.

"Why?" Struts exclaimed.

"I don't know, Coral and I don't really do romantic things," Butchy said, trying to defend himself.

"You're telling me," Struts scoffed.

"I've only seen you guys kiss once," CheeChee said.

"And that's a bad thing?" Butchy asked.

"Yes!" CheeChee squeaked in indignation.

"I think you two are just shy," Struts sighed before blowing another bubble with her gum.

"Or embarrassed," Lugnut added.

"Or both," CheeChee said.

"You're hardly a couple," Struts concluded.

"None of that's true," Butchy snapped. "We're fine. And anyway, I don't see any of you guys on dates."

"We've all got plans for later," CheeChee said, following her comment up with one of her signature giggles as she twirled a loose strand of hair around her finger.

But before any more comments about Butchy's lack of romance towards his girlfriend, a group of surfers all bounced into Big Momma's, trailing droplets of water behind them.

"Finn, I thought you said you could surf," Seacat chuckled, dropping a beach towel over one of the railings.

"Would you guys give it a rest?" Finn asked, laughing the teasing and pokes of fun off.

"Not until your hair does," Coral giggled, flicking a strand of Finn's hair that hung down in front of his face and breaking into fresh bouts of laughter with the rest of her friends.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Giggles cried, noticing the bikers in their regular booth and bounding over to them with Seacat, Rascal and Coral in tow.

"Hey guys," CheeChee greeted, sending Seacat a particularly bright smile.

"Are we still cool with our plans for later?" Seacat checked, looking over to CheeChee expectantly for an answer. CheeChee nodded in response, sharing a smile with Seacat.

"And what about you?" Rascal asked, picking Struts' hand up from its place on the table to catch her attention. "Do you still want to go out tonight?"

"Of course," Struts sighed, dreamily gazing at Rascal as he kissed her hand.

"I guess that leaves me, are we still on for our date?" Lugnut asked, his face softening when he saw Giggles beaming and nodding away.

"And then there's you two," Struts said flatly, looking across at Coral and the over her shoulder at Butchy.

"Aren't you gonna ask if Coral's ok with the plans?" CheeChee asked with a slightly sarcastic and frustrated tone to her voice, making Butchy roll his eyes.

"Plans? I didn't think we had plans," Coral replied, giving Butchy a slightly puzzled look. "Or am I missing something?"

"You're not missing anything, don't worry. We don't have plans," Butchy said, trying to drum that fact into his crew members and reassure Coral.

"What?" Giggles asked, shocked to say the least. "Why not?"

"We're just not very romantic," Coral said.

"Yeah, it's not our thing," Butchy agreed.

"I can't believe you two are related to Lela and Tanner," Seacat said.

"The most romantic people on the whole beach," Rascal continued.

And upon their names being mentioned, Lela and Tanner strolled into Big Momma's holding hands and gazing dreamily at each other.

"Speaking of Lela and Tanner, hi guys!" Giggles called, causing the pair's heads to snap in the group's direction.

"Hey!" Tanner greeted, hurrying over to the group of his friends with Lela. "What are we all talking about?"

"Our plans for tonight," Seacat explained.

"Awwww, guys!" Lela sighed, grinning helplessly at her friends. Lela loved romance. It was a simple fact.

"And how your brother doesn't have any," Struts snapped, giving Butchy another unimpressed look before turning back to Lela.

"What?" Tanner questioned, looking over at Coral to make sure that what Struts had said was right.

"Why not?!" Lela cried, clearly very shocked.

"I don't see why everyone's making such a huge deal about it," Butchy said, sick of hearing the same phrase over and over again.

"Me neither," Coral agreed, before Finn called across to her from the other side of the room. "I'll be back in a second," she said, bounding across to the group of surfers at the serving counter.

"Butchy, why aren't you doing anything special for her?" Lela demanded, not understanding why her brother was so anti-romance.

"Because we don't do things like that," Butchy answered, getting tired of having to explain himself so many times.

"Why? There's nothing wrong with being a little affectionate," Lela said.

"I never said there was," Butchy shot back.

"Butchy, have you and Coral ever been on a date?" CheeChee asked, sort of already expecting the answer that she was about to get.

"No, not like a proper one," Butchy replied, not prepared for the amount of gasps he was about to receive.

"How can you have gone this long without going on a date?" Tanner asked, not being able to process what he'd just heard. He took Lela on a date pretty much every week, sometimes more, so this point baffled him.

"Butchy, it's Valentines Day, please make an effort," Lela pleaded, trying to guilt her older brother into it.

"I don't know what more you want me to do," Butchy started.

"Take her on a date!" Lela, Tanner, CheeChee, Struts, Lugnut, Seacat, Rascal and Giggles all chorused, practically dragging Butchy out of the booth.

"Just tell her that you want to do something special for her," Lugnut prompted as he started to walk Butchy in the direction of where Coral was stood.

"And that you'll pick her up in an hour," Lela added.

"An hour?" Butchy asked.

"Don't worry, we'll help you!" CheeChee smiled.

"You'll do what?!" Butchy cried, not liking the sound of that part too much.

"Just go!" the eight friends exclaimed, shoving Butchy over to Coral so that he almost crashed into her.

"Oh," Coral breathed, feeling the movement behind her and spinning on her heels, so she was now standing rather close to the head of the bikers. "Sorry," she mumbled rather awkwardly as the two took a step back, sheepish smiles tugging at Butchy and Coral's lips.

"So…" Butchy started, not really knowing what to say. He looked back at the group of his friends for some guidance but they just motioned for him to keep talking.

"Does this have something to do with them?" Coral asked, referring to the group of friends eagerly watching the conversation.

"Yeah," Butchy sighed, feeling even more awkward. "They want us to go on a date."

"A date?" Coral questioned.

"A date," Butchy confirmed.

"They really like interfering with us, don't they?" Coral said.

"Yeah," Butchy sighed for the second time. "Shall we just do it to stop them complaining?"

"Alright," Coral smiled.

"Pretend to be really excited so it looks convincing," Butchy said, earning a small chuckle from Coral.

"Ok," Coral grinned, a huge smile springing onto her face.

"So I'll pick you up in an hour?" Butchy asked, raising his voice a little so that the eight friends could hear him.

"Ok!" Coral chirped again, trying to stifle her laugh at how much she and Butchy were playing this out for their friends.

"Great!" Butchy exclaimed, backing away from Coral and turning back around to face the eight friends, that had now turned to four.

"Let's get you ready!" Lela squealed, tugging Butchy's arm running out of Big Momma's with a group of other bikers.

"So soon?" Butchy questioned. "But I only just asked her."

"Your date is in an hour," Lugnut replied.

"It could take that long to get you ready," Struts continued.

"Look at you getting a date," Tanner teased, ruffling his sister's hair a bit.

"Come on, let's get you ready!" Giggles squealed, taking Coral's hand and starting to lead her out of the door.

"I'm coming!" Kiki cried, jumping out of her seat and running in the surfers' direction.

"Me too!" Shelley exclaimed.

"Don't leave me out!" Pearl called, scurrying over along with a handful of other surfers.

"I've got my own prep team," Coral chuckled, half-pleased but half-nervous too.

"And we are going to make you look perfect!" Kiki exclaimed.

As Butchy and Coral were led in different directions by their groups, music struck up out of nowhere and a song started as their prepping began.

Butchy: "Don't go breaking my heart"

The bikers: Lela, Struts, CheeChee, Lugnut and a few others all bundled Butchy down the path to his and Lela's house.

Coral: "I couldn't if I tried"

The surfers: Tanner, Giggles, Seacat, Rascal, Kiki, Shelley, Pearl and a couple more were all doing a similar thing with Coral, leading her towards her and Tanner's beach shack.

Butchy: "Oh, honey if I get restless"

"Step number one," Lela started, turning around so that she was facing Butchy.

"Clean up," Tanner finished as he let go of Coral's arm, both sides having the same conversations with their prodigies.

"Step what?" Butchy asked, but didn't get a chance to answer because Lugnut turned to hose pipe on him, spraying him with freezing cold water.

Coral: "Baby, you're not that kind"

Coral didn't get the hose pipe turned on her, but she did get about five buckets of icy water dumped over her head or thrown at her.

"Couldn't I have just had a shower?" Coral asked, the cold water almost taking her breath away.

"Good point," Seacat said, practically shoving Coral into the beach house and shutting her in the bathroom with Kiki's help.  
Butchy: "Don't go breaking my heart"

The bikers had come to the same shower solution, so they were currently waiting outside of Butchy's bathroom door whilst he showered.

Coral: "You take the weight off of me"

Butchy: "Oh, honey when you knock on my door"

Butchy stepped out of the bathroom a few minutes later, a towel wrapped around his waist and a few droplets of water still clinging to his skin.

Coral: "Ooh, I gave you my key"

Coral slipped out of her bathroom moments later, a white bathrobe on and her hair bundled up in a towel. But she couldn't relax for long, and neither could Butchy, because their friends quickly dragged them into their rooms. Coral's hair was quickly brushed out and rolled into curlers, whereas Butchy's hair was tweaked by Lela until eventually he just brushed her off.

Butchy &amp; Coral: "Ooh, ooh

Nobody knows it"

Butchy and Coral slid into place in front of their wardrobes, their 'prep teams' as Coral had named them, all gathering around to help. And by help, I mean take charge.

Butchy: "When I was down"

Lela, Struts and CheeChee practically attacked Butchy's wardrobe, flinging clothes to the side unless they could possibly pass as acceptable for a date.

Coral: "I was your clown"

The surfer girls had taken a calmer approach, just scanning and flicking through Coral's wardrobe, occasionally passing comments to each other.

Butchy &amp; Coral: "Ooh, ooh

Nobody knows it"

Butchy: "Right from the start"

Coral: "I gave you my heart

Oh, oh

I gave you my heart"

Eventually the boys had to help the girls, each person picking out different outfits, but most of them were turned down by Butchy and Coral. Some of the worst included a grass skirt and flowery bikini top for Coral, a dinner suit for Butchy, a skin-tight metallic tube dress for Coral and a sweater vest and bow tie combination for Butchy. No one seemed very impressed and this date idea was turning out to be a disaster.

Butchy: "So don't go breaking my heart"

Coral: "I won't go breaking your heart"

Butchy &amp; Coral: "Don't breaking my heart"

Butchy and Coral were just standing up to go and help their friends find something for them to wear when everyone changed their minds, deciding that they'd just face that problem later, now it was time to move on to prepping their faces.

Butchy: "Nobody told us"

Butchy was walked out of his room and into Lela's before being sat down on the chair at her dressing table.

"What am I doing in here?" Butchy demanded.

"You'll see," CheeChee said, before doing on of her signature giggles and dumping an armful of Butchy's hair products on the dressing table counter.

Coral: "'Cause nobody showed us"

Coral was sat down on a chair in front of her own dressing table, the surfer girls all starting to crowd around her and grab the very few makeup products that Coral owned.

Butchy: "And now it's up to us, babe"

Coral: "Ooh, I think we can make it"

Butchy: "So don't misunderstand me"

Coral: "You put the light in my life"

Butchy: "Oh, you put the spark to the flame"

Coral: "I've got your heart in my sights"

It turns out that this part didn't go very well either. Coral didn't like the dark eye make up and deep red lipstick that the surfer girls had first put her in, but the over the top look they did next made her look like a glorified Barbie doll. The biker girls decided to move on from hairstyles after a while, the Mohawk and greased back styles not being too popular with the Rodent leader. But Butchy wasn't too pleased when he saw Lela coming back in the razor and shaving foam.

"Lela, are you sure this is a good idea?" Butchy asked, eyeing his sister nervously. He didn't really think that she knew what she was doing with that thing and in a situation like this, it wasn't really the best idea to let Lela be in control of something sharp. It turns out that Butchy was right because Lela did almost slice his ear off numerous times and when she handed it over to Struts, Butchy was almost left without an eye. Why she was trying to shave up there I do not know.

Coral started getting nervous too when the surfer girls started coming towards her with a mascara wand and eyelash curlers. Let's just say that there was some mild panicking when Shelley poked Coral in the eye...three times. It's a surprise no one was blinded!

"Can't you just let me handle this?" Coral asked, taking the mascara wand out of Shelley's hand before it was shoved in her eye again.

"I think I know more about this than you do," Butchy said, taking the razor out of Struts' hand and walking back into the bathroom to finish it off himself.

Butchy &amp; Coral: "Ooh, ooh

Nobody knows it"

Butchy: "But when I was down"

Coral: "I was your clown"

Butchy &amp; Coral: "Ooh, ooh

Nobody knows it"

Butchy: "Right from the start"

Coral: "I gave you my heart"

Butchy &amp; Coral: "Oh, oh"

Coral: "I gave you my heart"

With each line that they sang, Butchy and Coral perfected another part of their look. Coral applied some light rose gold eye shadow, a subtle line of black, winged eyeliner, a sweep of blush and a coat of nude pink lip-gloss. And Butchy finished off shaving and styled his hair into its classic style.

Butchy: "Don't go breaking my heart"

Butchy stepped back into his room, earning a few relieved grins from the bikers since he now looked presentable.

Coral: "I won't go breaking your heart"

Coral got out of her chair and stood up, letting the surfers look at her work and thankfully, they showed their approval.

Butchy &amp; Coral: "Don't go breaking my heart

Oh, oh"

"Now we've just got to sort out your outfit," Giggles said, causing the surfers to crowd back around Coral's wardrobe and the bikers to do the same with Butchy's.

"Can't I choose my own outfit?" Coral asked, Butchy asking pretty much the same thing to his own crew.

"I don't see why not," Rascal replied.

"But we've got to make sure that it's alright," Kiki compromised.

So after a few moments of searching, Coral and Butchy turned back around to their groups, an outfit held in their arms. They each stepped behind a changing screen and stepped out moments later, causing the two sides to gasp in delight.

Coral: "I gave you my heart"

Coral did a little spin, causing her dark pink floral skater skirt to fly out around her. Paired with the skater skirt she had a peach/pink t-shirt, the combination working together perfectly with her makeup.

Butchy popped the collar on his leather vest, one thing that didn't change in his outfit. But with his leather vest, in the place of his red t-shirt was a dark grey one and his usual dark blue jeans were now black.

"You look perfect!" Lela and Giggles cried to the friend they were working on.

Butchy: "Don't go breaking my heart"

With just five minutes to go until Butchy was scheduled to be picking Coral up, it was a mad dash to put the finishing touches together. The bikers were trying to find the perfect cologne for Butchy to wear, which was an experience in itself.

Coral: "I won't go breaking your heart"

And the surfers were trying out all of Coral's perfumes, filling the room with so many different scents that some people broke down into coughing fits.

Butchy: "Don't go breaking my"

The bikers decided that it was probably time for Butchy to get moving, so as they walked to Coral and Tanner's house, Lela handed Butchy a bunch of red roses to give to Coral when they got there.

Butchy &amp; Coral: "Don't go breaking my

Don't go breaking my heart"

In all of the fuss, the surfers had almost forgotten about Coral's hair being in curlers, so they quickly unravelled each strand, watching as the golden curls tumbled over her shoulders.

Coral: "Don't go breaking my"

Butchy &amp; Coral: "Don't go breaking my heart"

Coral fixed a wreath of dark pink and yellow flowers, to match the pattern on her skirt, on top of her head, smiling at her reflection in the mirror.

As the bikers walked, Lela also handed Butchy a small card that she had written, almost like cue-cards, with things for him to say.

Coral: "I won't go breaking your heart"

Butchy: "Don't go breaking my heart"

With the bikers getting closer and closer to the house, the surfers were all running around like headless chickens. So when Coral went to go and get some shoes, she instinctively went for her signature tan, fringed boots. But after Giggles showed her disapproval, she changed her mind and reached for a pair of peach/pink sneakers, which seemed to make Giggles a lot happier.

Coral: "Don't go breaking my

I won't go breaking your heart"

Coral stepped out into the hallway, doing another little twirl to show off her finished look for her friends, who all showed her support.

Butchy: "Don't go breaking my"

Butchy mounted the steps to the beach house, a sudden flock of butterflies flying around his stomach. He looked back at the bikers, who all give him a thumbs up, before taking a deep breath and knocking on the door.

Butchy &amp; Coral: "Don't go breaking my heart

Oh, oh yeah"

As the pair sang their last note, Coral checked her outfit for the last time before gently opening the door, gazing at Butchy when she laid eyes on him.

"Woah," Butchy and Coral sighed upon seeing each other, internally swooning at the other's appearance.

"Hey, Handsome," Coral breathed, watching Butchy blush at his new nickname.

"Hey, Gorgeous," Butchy said back, now making it Coral's turn to blush. "I've got these for you," Butchy continued, handing Coral the bunch of red roses Lela had given him. Coral stared at them, a little surprised by the gesture but pleased none the less. Butchy noticed her expression, one that he'd expected from her, and started on his own plan. "But, to be honest, I thought that you'd like these much more," Butchy said, taking a 'bouquet' of multi-coloured straws from the inside pocket in his leather vest before handing them to Coral.

"Oh I love them!" Coral cried over-dramatically, trying to stifle her laughter. Coral had spilt her drinks down herself too many times lately, twice in the past week alone, so this small little thing that Butchy had remembered touched her heart.

"That wasn't in the script," Lela murmured, not impressed that Butchy and Coral were messing around in the romantic moment.

"So, how would you like to go for a..." Butchy started, before looking down at the cards that Lela had given him and reading one out. "Bike ride up to the cliff tops?" Both Butchy and Coral grimaced at that idea, clearly not interested in the slightest, so Butchy tossed the card to the side and read out the next one. "Or a barefoot walk along the beach?" Butchy and Coral grimaced again, not liking the sound of any of these ideas. In the end Butchy just tossed the cards to the side and leaned against the door frame. "How about grabbing something to eat at Big Momma's?"

"Now you're talking," Coral grinned, stepping through the door way and standing next to Butchy.

"But that wasn't on the cards," Struts grumbled.

"How is that romantic?" CheeChee questioned.

"Shall we?" Butchy asked, offering his arm to Coral.

"We shall," Coral replied, but instead of linking her arm with his, she bumped his elbow with her own, making the pair break into their handshake before racing off down the beach in the direction of Big Momma's, all aspects of romance disappearing in seconds.

"They're hopeless," Giggles sighed, the group of bikers and surfers watching as Butchy and Coral raced towards the beach hangout, laughing their heads off.

Quickly after that, the surfers and bikers dispersed, all getting ready to go on their own dates. Which meant that Lela and Tanner were left alone on the beach in a matter of moments.

"Do you want to carry on with our plans then?" Lela asked, turning to Tanner with an expectant smile, her pink dress swishing at her knees.

"Oh, sure," Tanner grinned. "How does a picnic at Memory Rock sound?"

"The place we first fell for each other?" Lela asked, a hopeful smile springing onto her face.

"Is there any other place I would take you?" Tanner asked, planting a kiss on Lela's forehead before locking his fingers with hers. And with that the pair started strolling down the beach again, soft music drifting through the air, prompting them to sing.

Lela: "Do, do, do, do, do, do

Do, do, do, do, do, do

Do, do, do, do, do, do

Today, I'm laughing the clouds away

I hear what the flowers say

And drink every drop of rain

And I see, the places that I have been

In ways that I've never seen

My side of the grass is green

Oh, I can't believe that it's so simple

It feels so natural to me"

The pair were skipping, walking and spinning along to the music, moving perfectly in time with each other, their dreamy gazes at each other barely changing.

Tanner: "If this is love, then love is easy

It's the easiest thing to do

If this is love, then love completes me

'Cause the it feels like I've been missing you

A simple equation, with no complications to leave you confused

If this is love, love, love

Hmm, it's the easiest thing to do"

A handful of surfers had joined the dancing pair now, all moving in perfect synchronization and using props like giant cardboard love hearts and pink and red beach balls.

Tanner &amp; Lela: "Do, do, do, do, do, do, do

Do, do, do, do, do, do, do

Do, do, do, do

Lela: "Do you, feel the way that I do?

Do I turn your grey skies blue?

And make dirty streets look new?

Hmm and the birds sing

Tweedleeheeheeheehee

Tweedleedeedeedee

Now I know exactly what they mean

Oh, I can't believe that it's so simple

Feels so natural to me"

Tanner: "If this is love, then love is easy

It's the easiest thing to do

If this is love, then love completes me

'Cause it feels like I've been missing you

A simple equation, with no complications to leave you confused

If this is love, love, love

Hmm, it's the easiest thing to do"

What started as just Lela and Tanner quietly singing to themselves had now turned into a huge musical number with a large group of backing dancers and some rather intricate choreography, but it was all being pulled off effortlessly by the most loved up couple on the beach.

Lela &amp; Tanner: "Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do

Do, do, do, do, do, do, do

Do, do, do, do, do, do

Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do

Do, do, do, do, do, do, do

Do, do, do, do, do, do, do

Oh, if this is love, then love is easy

It's the easiest thing to do

If this is love, then love completes me

'Cause it feels like I've been missing you

A simple equation, with no complications to leave you confused

If this is love, love, love

It's the easiest thing to do

Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do

Do, do, do, do, do, do, do

Do, do, do, do, do, do

Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do

Do, do, do, do, do, do, do

Do, do, do, do, do, do, do"

As the song came to an end, Tanner placed his hands over Lela's eyes and led her a few more steps until they reached the area that he'd set up for their picnic.

"Ok, what do you think?" Tanner asked, waiting for some sort of sign of approval from Lela.

"What am I looking at?" Lela asked, her eyes still covered and clamped shut.

"Oh, sorry," Tanner apologised with a slight chuckled, removing his hands. "You can open your eyes now."

And when Lela's eyes fluttered open, she let out a gasp at the beautiful area that Tanner had set up. A red and white checked picnic blanket was laid on the sand, a picnic hamper sat in the middle, overflowing with delicious food and Memory Rock had fairy-lights and bunting strung up around it. "Oh, Tanner, it's so beautiful," Lela sighed, resting her head on Tanner's shoulder and grinning helplessly at the scene before her.

"I thought I would make it special, because it's the spot where I met the most special person in my life," Tanner said with a smile, earning another dreamy sigh from Lela. "And the blanket has got red checks because it's the same pattern as the bikini you were wearing that day," Tanner added. "And you did look beautiful," Tanner said, gazing down at Lela.

"Oh, Tanner, that's so thoughtful," Lela murmured, her eyes welling up with tears of happiness. "I'm so lucky to have you in my life," she sighed.

"I think the same about you every day," Tanner replied. "You're my whole world, Lela."

"And you're everything to me," Lela said, meaning every word she said. The pair then stood there, inching closer and closer towards each other until eventually their lips were pressed against each others. Tanner's arms wrapped around Lela's waist and Lela's hand found the base of Tanner's neck. They stayed kissing for a while, only breaking apart to say how much they loved each other. They really were meant to be.

Seacat and Rascal were walking down the drive to Struts' house, both slightly more dressed up than usual.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Rascal asked, walking around the side of the house into the back garden.

"Yes, and anyway, you came up with it in the first place," Seacat replied, almost tripping over a flower pot.

"Oh yeah," Rascal chuckled, remembering the conversation he'd had earlier with Seacat.

"So who's going up first?" Seacat asked, the two boys now at the base of the oak tree in Struts' back garden, both staring up through the branches.

Meanwhile, in Struts' bedroom, Struts and CheeChee were scurrying around with bundles of dresses in their arms.

"Do you think I should go with the red one or the black one with the dots?" CheeChee asked, holding both of the dresses up against herself.

"The black one with the dots," Struts replied after pondering the thought for a few moments. "Do you want me to do your hair?"

"Of course!" CheeChee squealed with a smile. "Do you want me to do your make up?"

"Who else is gonna do it for me?" Struts asked, matching CheeChee's smile before the pair burst into fits of giggles. The two girls were so busy fussing over what they were going to wear that they barely noticed the sound of voices drifting through the window.

Seacat: "Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining

Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying

She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day"

"Did you hear that?" CheeChee asked, her head snapping in the direction of the window.

"No, what?" Struts answered, carrying on teasing CheeChee's hair. CheeChee thought that she must have imagined the voices, but when they came again she wasn't so sure.

Rascal: "Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me

And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me 'do I look ok?' I say"

"Please tell me you heard it that time," CheeChee pleaded, fully turning around to face Struts this time.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Chee," Struts replied, but before she could say anything else, two very familiar boys burst through the open window and into the room.

Seacat &amp; Rascal: "When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

'Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for a while

'Cause, girl, you're amazing

Just the way you are"

For a few seconds Struts and CheeChee were completely speechless, but as soon as their boyfriends grabbed their hands and started twirling them around the room their faces broke into huge grins.

"What's all this?" Struts asked as Rascal twirled her again.

"A surprise," Rascal replied before Seacat launched into the next part of the song.

Seacat: "Yeah, her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me

Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy

She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day"

CheeChee let out one of her signature giggles as Seacat picked her up and spun her around, almost crashing into Rascal before he started to sing.

Rascal: "Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change

If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking if you look ok, you know I'll say"

The girls were so caught up in the moment that they decided to join in with the singing too, dancing around Struts' bedroom with the biggest smiles they'd ever seen.

Seacat &amp; Rascal: "When I see your face (Struts &amp; CheeChee: "When I see your face")

There's not a thing that I would change

'Cause you're amazing (Struts &amp; CheeChee: "You're amazing")

Just the way you are

And when you smile (Struts &amp; CheeChee: "When you smile")

The whole world stops and stares for a while

'Cause, girl, you're amazing (Struts &amp; CheeChee: "You're amazing")

Just the way you are (Struts &amp; CheeChee: "Ahh, ah, ah, ah")

The way you are (Struts &amp; CheeChee: "Ah, ah, ah")

The way you are (Struts &amp; CheeChee: "Ah, ah, ah")

Girl you're amazing (Struts &amp; CheeChee: "You're amazing")

Just the way you are (Struts &amp; CheeChee: "Ahh, ah, ah, ah")

When I see your face (Struts &amp; CheeChee: "Ah, ah, ah")

There's not a thing that I would change (Struts &amp; CheeChee: "Ah, ah, ah")

'Cause you're amazing (Struts &amp; CheeChee: "You're amazing")

Just the way you are (Struts &amp; CheeChee: "Just the way you are")

And when you smile (Struts &amp; CheeChee: "Ah, ah, ah")

The whole world stops and stares for a while (Struts &amp; CheeChee: "Ah, ah, ah")

'Cause girl you're amazing (Struts &amp; CheeChee: "You're amazing")

Just the way you are (Struts &amp; CheeChee: "Just the way you are")

Yeah"

"What was all of this for then?" Struts asked, having finally come to a stop with Rascal.

"We just thought that we should let our girls know how much they mean to us," Seacat replied, smiling down at CheeChee and causing her to blush.

"Couldn't you have done it later? I'm not even ready yet," CheeChee whined, earning laughs from all her friends.

"That was the whole point of the song, CheeChee. It doesn't matter what you girls think you look like, you're still everything to us," Rascal said, earning a grateful smile from Struts.

"Well I thought it was sweet," Struts said.

"Hey, I didn't say anything about it not being sweet," CheeChee said. "It was sweet like taffy."

"Awww, I love you, Chee," Seacat sighed, wrapping his arm around CheeChee's shoulder and pulling her into a hug, gently kissing her cheek as he did so, making CheeChee giggle again.

"And I love you," Rascal said, kissing Struts on the forehead and wrapping his arms around her. The two couples' faces happily melting into smiles.

Giggles and Lugnut wandered into Big Momma's a few hours later, Giggles in a pretty turquoise sundress and Lugnut in his leather jacket and a white t-shirt, the pair looking more loved up than ever.

"Hey, guys!" Coral called from the table she was sat at with Butchy, giving the two teens a small wave.

"Hi!" Giggles exclaimed, running over to the table of her friends with Lugnut.

"How's you date going?" Butchy asked, setting his bottle of soda down on the table.

"Great, we just wanted to grab something to eat before heading back out again," Lugnut explained.

"Aw, can't you stay a bit?" Coral asked.

"Why, are you two getting sick of each other already?" Giggles asked, chuckling a little bit as she spoke.

"No, it's just been a lot of fun," Coral replied, shooting a smile across at Butchy.

"Yeah, karaoke, food, dancing," Butchy said, listing off everything that they had there. "It's just the sort of thing you'd like."

"Well, maybe we could stay for a little while," Lugnut started, sharing a knowing glance with Giggles.

"Great!" Coral cried, jumping out of her seat and dragging Lugnut and Giggles towards the stage. "We've got two more people for karaoke!"

"What?!" Giggles squealed as Coral shoved her onto the stage.

"Believe me, you'll thank me for this, it's so much fun!" Coral grinned, running over to the juke box and pressing play before rushing back to her seat.

"Hey, I actually like this song," Lugnut said as the introduction started to play. He turned to Giggles grabbed her hand and jumped off the stage, completely abandoning the microphones and just getting straight to the dancing.

Lugnut: "This thing called love

I just can't handle it

This thing called love

I must get round to it

But I ain't ready

Crazy little thing called love"

Giggles: "This thing called love

It cries in a cradle at night

It swings, it jives

It shakes all over like a jellyfish

I kinda like it

Crazy little thing called love"

Lugnut: "There goes my baby

She knows how to rock and roll

She drives me crazy

She gives me hot and cold fever

Then she leaves me in a cool, cool sweat"

Giggles: "I gotta be cool, relax

Get hip, get on my tracks

Take a back seat, hitch hike"

Lugnut: "And take a long ride on my motor bike

Until I'm ready"

Giggles &amp; Lugnut: "Crazy little thing called love"

As they finished the first part of the song, a cheer went up from around Big Momma's, more couples starting to fill up the dance floor. And after a quick glance at each other, Giggles and Lugnut ran over to Coral and Butchy and dragged them onto the dance floor as well. Their song carrying on as everyone danced.

Giggles: "I gotta be cool, relax

Get hip, get on my tracks

Take a back seat, hitch hike"

Lugnut: "And take a long ride on my motor bike

Until I'm ready"

Giggles &amp; Lugnut: "Crazy little thing called love

This thing called love

I just can't handle it

This thing called love

I must get round to it

I ain't ready

Crazy little thing called love

Crazy little thing called love

Crazy little thing called love"

With the final note being sung, everyone cheered again, laughing and clapping as Giggle and Lugnut stood in the middle of it all.

"Ok, that was pretty fun," Lugnut smiled, planting a kiss on Giggles' cheek.

"You're telling me," Giggles said, blushing and wrapping her arms around Lugnut's neck.

"I told you it would be fun," Coral called out to the pair, walking back over to her table with Butchy's arm around her shoulder.

"Today's actually been great," Butchy admitted. "I didn't realise how fun dates actually are."

"Yeah, that time when you managed to drop a chicken wing into the waitress' pocket was hilarious," Coral agreed, already starting to laugh again just at the thought of it.

"And the romantic parts?" Giggles questioned, hoping to get some gossip about Coral and Butchy.

"Um..." Butchy started, his mind blank on anything remotely romantic that he had done with Coral that afternoon.

"You guys are hopeless," Lugnut sighed.

"Fine," Coral said. She then slightly stood up in her chair and leaned across the table, lightly kissing Butchy on the lips before sitting back down again. "Are you happy now?"

"Yes!" Giggles squealed, a huge grin spreading across her face. The four friends all sharing smiles before erupting into bouts of laughter.

So Valentines Day didn't turn out to be a disaster for the Wet Side Story cast, but what about Mack and Brady?

"I'll let you have the last piece," Brady said, taking one of the two remaining pieces of pizza out of the cardboard pizza box.

"Oh, how kind," Mack said, acting overly dreamy in an attempt to make Brady laugh, which he did. "Takeout pizza, the height of romance," Mack continued sarcastically, her and Brady laughing again.

"Hey, I thought mini golf and pizza was the way to your heart," Brady chuckled.

"No, that's the way to your heart," Mack said, pointing her finger at the place where Brady's heart was, the pair breaking out into more laughter.

"But the question is, do you know the one other way to my heart?" Brady asked, raising one of his eye brows quizzically at Mack as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Of course," Mack smiled, nuzzling into his chest. "A song," Mack finished before starting to sing.

Mack: "Stars shining bright above you

Night breezes seem to whisper 'I love you'

Birds singing in the sycamore tree

Dream a little dream of me"

"You know me so well," Brady grinned, kissing the top of Mack's head before starting to sing himself.

Brady: "Say nighty-night and kiss me

Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me

While I'm alone and blue as can be

Dream a little dream of me"

Mack: "Stars fading, but I linger on, dear

Still craving your kiss

I'm longing to linger 'til dawn, dear

Just saying this"

Brady: "Sweet dreams 'til sunbeams find you

Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you

But in your dreams, wherever they be

Dream a little dream of me"

Mack: "Stars fading, but I linger on, dear

Still craving your kiss

I'm longing to linger 'til dawn, dear

Just saying this

Sweet dreams 'til sunbeams find you

Sweet dreams that leave all worries far behind you

But in your dreams, whatever they be

Dream a little dream of me"

Brady: "Dream a little dream of me"

Mack: "Dream a little dream of me"

Mack and Brady finished their song gazing at each other, not having moved from their space on Mack's couch.

"You're so beautiful," Brady sighed, causing Mack to blush and look away.

"And you're so handsome," Mack replied, resting her head on Brady's shoulder. "My knight in shining board shorts," Mack added, her reference to Lela making them both laugh.

"Speaking of knights in shining board shorts," Brady said, reaching over the arm of the sofa. "How about we finish the day off with a little Wet Side Story?"

Mack smiled at the faded cover of the Wet Side Story box Brady had handed her. "I wouldn't have it any other way," Mack murmured, as Brady took the box from her hands and put the movie in the TV. The opening credits were just starting to roll onto the screen as Brady sat back down, his arm instantly returning to its place around Mack's shoulders. Their Valentines Day was pretty perfect too.

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I really liked writing it, despite finding some parts difficult because I'm not very good at writing about certain couples romantically (I have no idea why though). **

**The songs I used are: **

**1.****Don't Go Breaking My Heart originally by Elton John and Kiki Dee but the version I used is the cover by the cast of Glee**

**2.****Love Is Easy by McFly**

**3.****Just The Way You Are originally by Bruno Mars but, again, the version I used is the cover by the cast of Glee**

**4.****Crazy Little Thing Called Love originally by Queen but I used a cover by McFly**

**5.****Dream A Little Dream Of Me I don't know who originally sung it but the cover I used is by Tom and Giovanna Fletcher**

**Let me know what you thought of it and who your favourite couple in this is. I'd love to know!**

**Also, I just needed to express how excited I am for Teen** **Beach****Movie 2! The official trailer was released a few days ago and it looks amazing! The plot looks amazing and the previews of the songs in it sound incredible! I'M SO EXCITED! XD Let me know if you're looking forward to it as much as I am!**

**Thank you very much for reading! And Happy Belated Valentines Day!**

**-cherrygorilla**


End file.
